


Through The Eyes of the Twins

by RoseNox98



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's love life as seen through the eyes of Ren and Ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Eyes of the Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



As twins, Ren and Ran fought about a lot of things, but if there was one thing they could agree on it was that the love life of their older brother Makoto was the most interesting thing in the world.

When they were four their brother came home from school, the twelve year old proclaiming that he "was going to marry Haru-chan."

Their mother had laughed and ruffled his hair, saying that of course he was and then made him a snack.

After that Haru was over a lot, and Ren and Ran liked that he played with them.

When the two boys would play video games, sitting close side by side, Ren poked at his big brother's red cheeks while Ran kept her face tucked into Haru's neck.

It went on like that for months, and as time passed Makoto stopped blushing when he was close to Haru.

Not long after that the crush was gone completely, and Haru and Makoto were closer than ever.

Over the next five years the twins were bored. Makoto would come home every now and then with a bigger smile on his face than normal, and talk non-stop about one of his classmates for a week or two before his interest would wear off.

It wasn't until his last year at Iwatobi high that anything really happened.

Makoto had been helping couch Sasabe at ITSC Returns for about a month when he came home, talking about how one of the kids in his swim class was the little brother of Kisumi, a boy he'd gone to middle school with.

The twins had hardly recognized the pink hair boys when he showed up at their door, a single white daisy in his hand.

He'd given Makoto a sheepish smile as he handed it over to him, and Ren and Ran saw the tips of their big brother's ears burn red before their mother ushered them up to their room.

When Makoto came down for breakfast the next day, a red mark very nearly hidden under the collar of his shirt, no one said anything.

Ren and Ran shared a look a giggled.

A sharp look from their mother silenced them.

Over the next few weeks Kisumi was over a lot to pick up Makoto, and when they weren't together Makoto often had his nose in his phone.

The night after Makoto had told his family he wanted to go to college in Tokyo, Kisumi came over, a somber look in his eyes.

The twins watched Makoto lead his boyfriend up to his room, door closing.

A shout was heard a few minutes later, and Kisumi stormed down the steps, a tearful Makoto trailing behind him.

Makoto grabbed at his wrist but Kisumi pulled away, tears running down his face. "Goodbye, Mako," he said before leaving their home.

That was the first time Ren and Ran had seen their big brother cry since his fish died.

\-----------

Makoto left for college a few months later, but it was nearly six months later that the twins heard the news of their Nii-chan's new boyfriend, a swimmer that he had known in high school.

The former butterfly swimmer was somehow even taller than Makoto, and even if he looked a little mean the first time Makoto brought him him with him, Ren and Ran could tell they loved each other.

Sousuke would always put his hand on the small of Makoto's back, or try to hold his hand in secret under the dinner table.

Whenever Nii-chan told a joke, Sousuke would huff a laugh, but his teal eyes were always so much brighter, his smile easy going.

They stayed together for nearly 3 years, and Ren and Ran thought Sou-chan (they had heard Nagisa-chan call him that once and the name stuck) was the one.

He wasn't.

\--------

After the break up Makoto threw himself into his work.

He worked at a swim club in Tokyo for a year before he got his dream job as a swim coach at a big name privet school.

At fourteen, Ren and Ran were concerned about their own budding love lives, but they still read over Makoto's weekly letters carefully, looking for any sign of a romance in their brother's life.

It was a whole year before the tone of his letters changed.

The headmaster at the school he worked for had arranged for a guest to come show Makoto's team what you could really do if you set your mind to swimming, and Makoto was excited that the guest happened to be Matsuoka Rin, who had found his dream as an Olympic swimmer.

As the date for his visit grew closer, Ran took in every excited word, while Ren just really wanted a signed picture of Rin.

When the date of Rin's visit came and went, and a letter from Makoto showed up at their door a few days later, Ren and Ran could hardly wait to read the letter, bouncing on the balls of their feet and reading over first their mother's than their father's shoulder.

Ren and Ran both got a signed picture of Rin biting down on his gold medal, his pointed teeth a sharp white contrast against the gleaming metallic. 

But it was the third picture that they wanted to see.

Rin and Makoto were standing side my side in their jammers, arms thrown over each other's bare shoulders and big grins on their faces. 

Their hair was wet, and their cheeks were flushed from swimming.

Ran knew at once that something had happened.

Ren agreed, so the twins weren't at all surprised when Makoto brought that national swimmer home for the holidays.

Rin charmed their parents right away, and played video games with Ren after dinner. 

Ran watched them, smiling every time Rin looked over his shoulder at Makoto, flashing his sharp grin. 

When Makoto stood up with the fakest yawn Ren and Rad had ever seen, they rolled their eyes. 

Rin followed him to his room, the door closing with a soft click.

Three years later when they announced their engagement, Ren and Ran smiled, and tucked themselves in closer to their respective dates.


End file.
